Blowfish, Huh!
by believable-pen
Summary: 'Brilliant' thought Ianto. 'I'm stuck here again on my own, while they go off chasing after…whatever it is they're after today' he shook his head, looking at the state they'd left their workstations in.


_**Blowfish, Huh!**_

'_Brilliant!' _thought Ianto. _'I'm stuck here again on my own, while they go off chasing after…whatever it is they're after today' _he shook his head, looking at the state they'd left their workstations in. His eyes drifted toward the stairs and Jack's office. It would be even worse up there; paper all over the floor, where Jack had tried to aim for the waste bin and missed. The Welshman rolled his eyes, as he picked up a black bin bag and began the arduous job of tidying up, wishing that they'd get back soon.

Two hours later, the rest of the team arrived back, body bag over Jack's shoulder.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Owen, loudly, walking through the cog door after Jack. "They always fight back!"

Jack huffed, as he carried the bag down to the autopsy bay. "It was his choice, Owen. He just kept pushin'!"

"Yeah, Blowfish do," replied Owen, following him down to the bay. "and you were just itchin' for a fight!"

"Was not!"

Ianto peered down at them from Jack's office, just as Jack looked up. Two pairs of blue eyes locked and held. Ianto had to look away. It was too intense.

'_What the fuck!' _he thought.

Jack grinned, dropping the body bag on the cold steel table, then taking the stairs up to his office, two at a time.

Ianto tied the top of the bin bag and turned to find Jack leaning against the door jam, eyes almost slits.

"Did ya miss me?" he asked.

"Hardly, sir." Lied Ianto, moving toward the door.

Jack feigned a pout. "Not even a little?"

Ianto tried to edge passed him. "Not even a little…sir."

Jack turned sideways as Ianto moved out of the door and then his hand came to rest on the bin bag, halting the Welshman.

"I missed you." Jack told the younger man, winking.

Ianto held his breath, slipped passed Jack and raced down to the safety of the kitchen. He could feel Jack's eyes burning a hole in his back. A voice from behind him, made the young man jump.

"You alright, Tea Boy?"

"Yep, fine," he smiled, putting the bag in the corner to be taken out later.

"I need one of your coffee's and a few biscuits…please." he added.

"Coming right up."

Ianto busied himself, trying not to think about Jack Harkness. But it wasn't working. His eyes kept straying to the stairs.

Making five cups of coffee, Ianto placed them on a tray and moved toward the workstations. Placing Toshiko's on a pretty place mat, he moved on to Gwen, then Owen, who was playing a computer game.

"Biscuits are on the counter in the kitchen. Please, help yourself."

"Ta," replied Owen, not looking up from the monitor. "Catcha later."

Ianto straightened his tie and headed for the stairs. The first few steps were okay. The next few he went up a little slower. By the time he got to the next to last step, he could already feel the heat filling his body.

'_Just get it over with!' _he admonished himself. _'It's Jack for Christsake!'_

Jack looked up from the paperwork he was doing as Ianto entered the office. "Arh, Ianto. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Ianto smiled, then frowned. "Sir?"

"So," began Jack, "You didn't miss me at all."

Ianto looked surprised. "Should I have, sir?"

"From the look on your face when we got back, I'd say yes."

Ianto blushed.

"I was thinking. If you agree, we could go out for dinner sometime."

"Dinner?" asked Ianto.

"Yep. Nothing too fancy." Jack stretched. "A movie after. Whadda ya say?"

"Well, I suppose…Thursday would be good."

Jack stood, taking the tray out of the Welshman's hands, placing it on his desk. "Thursday it is."

Ianto looked at his feet and hitched a breath as Jack took one of his hands in both of his.

"Can we call it a date, Ianto Jones?"

Ianto looked up, smiling. "Yes, sir, it's a date."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand, before letting go of it and leaning back on his heels. "Great." He plunged his hands deep into his trouser pockets and Ianto swallowed hard.

"I…I…" The Welshman lowered his head so Jack couldn't see his eyes.

"I know," said Jack, "I feel it too."

Ianto's head came up. "You do?"

"Yep, since the warehouse."

"Me, too."

The two men stood smiling at each other for the longest time.

"Er, coffee's getting cold, sir."

Jack just laughed, pulling Ianto into a fierce hug. Ianto didn't resist.

The End


End file.
